Bury Me Alive
by wickedblack
Summary: Tom and Harry Riddle have been married for five years but Tom has always been envious of the fact that Severus managed to have Harry first. They are expecting their second when Tom's old insecurities come back full force. Why can't he understand that he's the only one that managed to win Harry's heart? This is also on AO3.


*****HP*TR*****

__Tom awakened to the feeling of hands on his face but he couldn't find it in himself to open his eyes. Some time passed before he felt himself being moved so he was now standing upright. His heart started to beat faster as he realized that he was not supposed to be standing. He eventually managed to open his eyelids even though it took his eyes a moment longer to focus.__

__There were people facing him, all seated on wooden benches. They were all wearing black and had tears streaming down their faces. On the first bench, all alone, was one Severus Snape. Tom saw Elias, his beautiful three-year-old son who was sitting behind Severus, get up on the bench and kiss Severus on the cheek. Tom's eyes then fell on Lucius Malfoy, his supposedly best-friend, as he came in with his wife, Narcissa. They went straight to Severus, exchanged a few words with him and left without even glancing in Tom's direction. Tom frowned. He didn't understand why they were all paying attention to Severus and were completely and utterly ignoring him.__

__It took Tom a moment to sort out that they were in a church. He then realized that a glass separated him from the others. Said glass was incrusted in a wooden box. Tom realized that he was ___**_**in**_**___ the box and that the glass was going from his head to waist and allowed him to see what was going on.__

__A coffin.__

__Tom was pulled out of his frantic panic when he saw Harry, his sweet little Harry come into the room. Harry stopped in front of the coffin, placed a hand on his surprisingly flat stomach. He said a short prayer and went to Severus.__

__Tom felt like crying. Harry was supposed to be with him, he was supposed to be five months pregnant with their second son. And here he was, cuddling with Severus Snape when Tom was about to be buried alive. He tried desperately to get Harry's attention, to no avail. Tom panicked again when he felt his coffin being moved. Next thing he knew, he was facing the cloudless blue sky and he was advancing horrifyingly fast. He felt himself being lowered a,d found himself in a hole: his burial place.__

__The ceremony went on and on, people oblivious to the fact that Tom was very much alive and was restlessly hitting the glass. He frantically called for Harry to help him but it quickly turned to simple cries for help. People started to bend over and put flowers on Tom's coffin. He recognized some faces such as the Malfoys, the Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix Lestrange, and some of his most faithful followers. Then came Harry's turn. He was carrying a whole bouquet of red roses, Elias resting on his left hip. Harry smiled sadly at him, his eyes unseeing while Elias kept asking for Severus. Neither of them responded as Tom hysterically screamed their names. He could have sworn he heard his heart break when Harry walked away.__

__Severus was last. He put a fully blossomed yellow rose on the coffin and stared at Tom for a long time before smirking widely.__

__Then it hit Tom. Severus knew. He knew that Tom was still alive and breathing. He was planning on burying him alive and taking his place in life. He already had had Harry after all, surely it hadn't been that hard to get him back after he made him believe that Tom was dead. Elias was way too young to understand what was happening and it would be easy for him to consider Severus his new Daddy. Then again, all he needed was a Daddy and a Mummy. At least he still had his true Mummy.__

__Tom started to cry desperately as men began to throw mud on his coffin, burying it. Tom prayed for anyone, any deity to save him from his upcoming death. He wished he could use magic but it felt like he hadn't any magic left in his body. Darkness took him before he could finish his first prayer.__

Tom shot up in bed, clawing at his throat for breath. His whole body was coated in sweat and he had a hard time calming his racing heartbeat. He took his head in his hands and cursed himself inwardly for dreaming of such preposterous things.

"Are you okay?" A sleepy voice asked from behind him as slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist, delicate hands resting on his bare chest.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." Tom said as he turned around to face his husband. He smiled widely as his eyes fell on Harry. He was here with him, not with Severus.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tom's heart fluttered as his husband struggled to stay awake in order to reassure him after his obviously disturbing nightmare.

"It's okay. I was just being silly." Harry threw him a pointed glare. "Okay, you were... with someone else and your lover was burying me alive while he took you and Elias away from me." Tom shrugged, ignoring the lump that had formed in his throat. "It was stupid, I told you."

"Who was it?" Harry asked softly, ignoring Tom's attempt to dismiss the whole ordeal.

Tom sighed. "Severus."

"Tom..." Harry whispered softly as he cupped his husband's face. "It was years ago. I don't even see him anymore. I'm not going to leave you, ever. No one is going to take me or Elias or this little boy growing inside me away from you. I promise."

"I know." Tom lovingly kissed Harry's full lips. "I know."

"Can we go back to sleep now?"

Tom nodded and lied down next to Harry. He pressed his chest hard against his husband's back and wrapped his arm around his waist, his hand resting softly on his five months pregnant belly. Tom grinned into Harry's dark hair when he felt his son kick.

"I love you." Harry mumbled sleepily as he entertwined his fingers with Tom's over his belly.

"I love you too, my little Raven."

*****HP*TR*****


End file.
